Truth
by Yoko Nee-San
Summary: Everyone thought she ended in the fields of punishements , a very beautiful girl cursed by Apollo , no one knew the horrible truth of Cassandra of Troy , the one who was cursed because of a gift , the truth was so horrible that her story hadn't been writen , her story as Apollo's eternal slave. Dark!Apollo.


**A/N : for the ones who were following 'i'll love you this time' , this is a story about Cassandra of Troy. PJO doesn't belong to me , but to Rick .**

**Well , i hope you will like it. **

**Warning : there is some sexual tensions and sexual references here.**

* * *

><p>Everyone thought that she was dead. An extremely beautiful young girl , cursed by the god Apollo because she tricked him to get the gift of prophecies.<p>

Everyone would thought that she was in the fields of punishements , that she was suffering , that she was in pain.

Everyone thought that she made Apollo give her the gift because of selfish actions.

Everyone thought that she used Apollo , that she never loved him at all.

Everyone was wrong.

Cassandra of Troy , the one cursed by Apollo , had indeed , had an awful death after being raped by Ajax , Agamemnon's wife killed her and her husband , jealous and furious that her husband had taken a concubine.

But Cassandra , had never been once at the fields of punishements , after being killed , she ended in front of Hades and Persephone. Persephone was charmed by her beauty which was almost as much as hers.

"No wonder why Apollo fell in love with you , young Cassandra." Persephone said , getting from her trone and running her hands through Cassandra's short dark brown curls. Hades cleared his throat in annoyance , and Persephone returned to her trone.

"Cassandra of Troy , you have used and tricked a god , an Olympian , the god of music Apollo , and you do not regret your sins." That was true , Cassandra didn't regret her sins , even though those two gods didn't know the truth behind her 'sins'.

"However , you were a gorgeous young girl , who loved to help people and to take care of her family , is it right ?" Persephone said lookind tenderly at her , and Cassandra only nodded.

"You must go to the fields of punishements , you do not regret your sins , and your good deeds can not reach for the evil you did." Hades said with his usual cold voice.

"What ?"

Persephone looked at her husband's handsome face , with an intense gaze.

"No."

Hades raised his eyebrows.

"No ?"

"No."

"No." Hades repeated after his wife. "And why ?"

"I like this girl , she is indeed , very very beautiful , and Apollo didn't had the right to accept such a blasphemous deal , her giving herself to him ... No , even for us gods , this a blasphemy." Hades looked thoughtfully at Cassandra.

"Very well , you will not go there , but ... You must still be punished for your sins."

"I have an idea." A voice said behind them , and Cassandra froze hearing that voice , it was the one who gave her so much pain , who caused her to see all she loved disappear.

The god of music , Phoebus Apollo.

Apollo looked coldly at Cassandra , a cold smile on his perfect lips.

"Give her to me as my eternal slave as a punishement for her." Apollo said looking at Hades.

"No !" Persephone cried. "You will only-"

"I will not rape her." Apollo said in a dark voice. "I would never do something like that to a woman."

"And what of Oneone ?" Persephone replied coldly.

"I forced her to kiss me , but she ended up consenting and she made love to me with just as much passion as i did to her , she only felt humiliated and uttered that lie in order to escape from her father's wrath." Apollo said coolly , remembering his twin sister's comments.

"Very well."

Persephone looked at her husband. "You may have the girl , Apollo , she will be your slave , but you must swear on the river Styx that you will never rape her or make her your sexual slave."

"I swear on the river Styx , that me , Phoebus Apollo , son of Zeus and Leto and twin brother to Artemis , that i will never rape or use Cassandra of Troy as my sexual slave if she becomes my property."

Once that this sentence was off , Apollo made his way to Cassandra who looked at him with an indifferent expression , which really annoyed the young god.

* * *

><p>"You really do not know what is it , to have you as my own now." Apollo said kissing Cassandra's white neck , and the last wondered really how Apollo was able to make her feel like that.<p>

She had been raped , she had lost everything , she had been humilated , she had been killed , she had been a slave two times because of him , and still , she allowed herself to feel lust for the one who caused her unhappiness , she wondered how Apollo would take the truth , would he believe her ?

But , he wasn't allowed to make her his slave on that way , but here was where she was , as Apollo's concubine , so he broke the oath ? But he was the god of truth ...

That only meant that she would be consenting to Apollo's doing , if it was that , then the oath wouldn't be broken.

But still , she felt like a sexual slave even if she felt also lust.

So she just wondered what was really that oath.

Apollo wasn't in love with her anymore , that was for sure , he didn't stop Ajax from raping her after all , for him , that was his way of revenge , and he was the most revengeful god.

* * *

><p>That was more than two months that she was Apollo's slave , her story hadn't been written , no one wanted to know how cruel the gods really were , people would stop to worship them if so.<p>

But as she lived in Olympus , she noticed that the curse that Apollo gave to her was off , maybe her death had been the consequence of that.

She sat in the grass , looking at the beautiful nymphs.

"They are beautiful , aren't they ?" A voice said , and she was so afraid that she would had fallen if her interlocutor didn't catch her.

"There." A brown haired young man said , and she almost gasped when she noticed the resemblance that he shared with Apollo.

"Do not worry , i will do nothing to you." He said kindly. "I am Hermes , son of Zeus and Maia."

Cassandra looked at him with fear. "I am so sorry my lord , i did not reco-"

The man stopped her with a kind smile. "Do not worry , i am not angered at all , i wanted to meet you , i wanted to know to what the one who tricked my womanizer of a brother looked like , but now i understand perfectly." There was no hatred or anger as the god , Hermes , said that , which made Cassandra's fear to fall.

Hermes and Cassandra talked for hours , but Cassandra did never understand why Hermes , unlike most of the gods , did not hate her , maybe he had a secret motive , just like her ...

"I find you more beautiful that those nymphs." Hermes said suddenly , which got Cassandra's attention.

It was true , she was way more beautiful than the nymphs , in fact , her beauty was one of the goddesses of Olympus , she was almost more beautiful than Helen , _almost_.

"Thank you very much , lord Hermes." She said respectfully.

Hermes only smiled. "Please my dear , only call me Hermes , oh ..." Hermes trailed off when he saw Apollo's beautiful face behind Cassandra , she turned her head and her eyes widened in fear. "Ap-"

She had been interrupted by a furious cold stare on her from Apollo , the last didn't seem to like to see his slave with Hermes , and the god of travelers knew that his brother was beyond furious.

"Come here , Cassandra." Cassandra obeyed and came close to Apollo , he was still more tall than her , in his godly size , she was on a godly size too since she was Apollo's slave.

Apollo took her arm violently and walked away , sensing Hermes's pitifull stare on Cassandra , and that only made him more furious than he already was.

* * *

><p>"You are really insolent , are you not , Cassandra ?" Apollo said as he jumped on top of her , It was gonna happen , again.<p>

It had weirdly hurt the first time , even If she wasn't a virgin anymore because of her rape.

Being back from the death didn't mean regain virginity.

Maybe Apollo wanted It , he wanted her to be deflored by _him _, and with her moaning and screaming his name for her horrible humiliation , because she was unable to stop herself from that.

Ajax had been horrible , paying no respect to her , Agamemnon had been more kind , he didn't rape her , and she did feel a little bit of pleasure.

But with Apollo ...

It was another world.

It was like he was still in love with her , even if he wasn't anymore.

She had felt an impossible lust that she would think she was burning .

"Are you the one who came to Hermes , or is he the one who came to you ?" Apollo said as he began to take her clothes off. "Answer me." He growled at her silence.

"He is the one who came ..." Cassandra said looking at Apollo's icy eyes , her chest was almost visible , and Apollo was taking her clothes off like an animal who had found his prey and hadn't eaten for weeks.

"You really want to provoke me , do you not ? I let you go out , but you do not have the right to say what i am doing to you to a god , and Hermes with that."

Cassandra shivered as she felt Apollo's lips on her body , his hands were everywhere , and his lips were coming back to her mouth.

"But i forgot it , i am not raping you , i am ?" Apollo said laughing at her , and Cassandra felt a weird feeling in her heart , not lust but something other ...

"Sure i am not raping you , seeing how you like it when i touch you , when i kiss you , right , my dear Cassandra ? My dear priestress ?" Apollo said before kissing her lips passionately , and Cassandra gave herself to that lust , to Apollo's lust.

* * *

><p>Cassandra woke up , feeling empty and used.<p>

It had happened , and it wasn't gonna stop.

Apollo would never love her anymore , it was well too late for it , and he wasn't gonna believe in the truth.

Even if he was the god of truth , he did not know when people were lying or saying the truth.

This was why Cassandra felt so empty.

It had hurt that time also , it seemed like Apollo made her virginity come back for her to suffer.

Apollo was indeed very spiteful , and Cassandra was indeed very hurt.

A pretty nymph appeared in front of her door , with food , human food.

The nymph smiled. "You are so beautiful !" She said placing the food on a table to examinate the young girl.

"I understand perfectly why our lord Apollo loves you so much ! What beautiful short brown curls you have ! And those beautiful hazel eyes ! And that soft white skin of yours ! "

If only that pretty nymph knew that lord Apollo didn't love Cassandra anymore ...

"Here eat ! You must be hungry after your night with our lord !" The nymph said placing the food on the bed.

"Who told you to give me food ?" Cassandra asked curiously , if the one was who she thought ...

"Lady Artemis said it to me , my lady." Cassandra looked disbelievingly at the nymph. Why would ... Oh yes , Artemis was the patron of young girls. Maybe she knew her situation , but why would that nymph calling her 'my lady' if she was only a slave ?

So that nymph knew lady Artemis. "You know her ?"

"Of course ! I am Apollo's servant , but his twin sister , lady Artemis , come here almost everyday !" Cassandra could only remark the lack of 'lord' when she said Apollo , but that didn't seem to bother that nymph anyways.

"When will Apollo come back ?"

"After lifting the sun up in the sky."

"But ... This is lord Helios's duty." Cassandra said confused.

The nymph smiled sadly. "Some weeks ago , after the trojan war's end , the Roman had been too lazy after fighting that they litteraly forgot about Helios and lady Selene and those two faded , and Apollo and his twin took their duties." Cassandra still noticed that she didn't adress lord Helios with 'lord' , that nymph seemed to be familiar with male gods ...

Cassandra ate fastly , and got up after the nymph was gone to she didn't really want to know.

The sun was already up in the sky , that meant that Apollo was gonna come back quickly , and she had better to hurry if she didn't want to see him.

She put her chiton on when she heard a voice.

"Wanna come with me ?" Hermes looked at her with the same kind smile.

"To where ?"

Hermes looked at her with a mischief glint. "Surprise."

* * *

><p>Hera was , as usual , takind care of by her daughter Hebe , but Hermes had a beautiful idea and he needed Cassandra for it.<p>

He wanted to change Hera's oils with mud , and he wanted Cassandra to get it to him , which she did.

The resultat had been ... Desastrous for Hera and brillant for Hermes and Cassandra (Well , mostly Hermes).

Hera had been humiliated , she didn't even know that it was mud when she put it due to Hermes's powers , and she walked with it in Oympus , she only noticed when it began to _smell_ , and Hermes's powers made it long for it to finally smell , the smell lasted two days.

Hera had been humiliated and she knew very well who was the culprit.

But she didn't had any proof so she couldn't humiliate herself more in accusing one of her husband's illicit children.

* * *

><p>"You have been with him again , have you not ?" Apollo asked Cassandra with an angered voice as he sat close to her in the grass.<p>

"I do not know what you are talking about , Apollo." Cassandra said turning her gaze away of the extremely handsome god at her right.

Apollo took Cassandra's face into his calloused hands , calloused surely from a bow or his lyre. "I told you , i am not letting any other god play with you like i do , you will be to me only." Apollo said with a dark voice which made Cassandra shiver.

"Y-Yes , Apollo." She said with a submited voice. Apollo smiled in satisfaction , nothing happy or even evil , only satisfaction. "Good , do never forget it , Cassandra , You are mine , only _mine_ , forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope you liked it , i know it is more a mythological version , but i needed that one-shot , because i am gonna do a sequel of it later , maybe in December i think , tell me your opinions on it and REVIEWS please. The sequel's name will be 'Revenge or love ?' **

**I hope you liked it , and i am truly sorry for the grammaticals errors.**


End file.
